Toxóti̱s
'''Character First Name''' Toxóti̱s '''Demi-God Stone''' Advanced Visual Perception- Tox's stone gives him the ability of eye sight one can only dream of. He can see down to a microsopic level, see up to 5 Kilometers (3 miles), and see through multiply layers of human body. '''IMVU Username''' YukoAburame '''Nickname''' Tox '''Age''' 87 (But looks 20) '''Date of Birth''' 7/2 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Athenian/Greek (Born in the city of Athens) '''Height''' 6'0 '''Weight''' 187 lbs. '''Occupation''' General Doctor '''Scars/Tattoos''' N/A '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' Tox is a happy-go-lucky type of person on the exterior, but on the inside, he can be a real asshole to say the least. He dislikes other supernatural beings, especially vampires and humans, claiming that werewolves are bested only by the gods themselves. Tox gets along with other pack members, but isn't afraid to prove his dominance over others every now and then. He demands respect from those of a lower rank and only gives his full respect to the Alpha. He is also self-serving to a certain extent, putting himself before others on occasion. '''Clan''' Polemistí̱s Rank Beta '''Weapon of choice''' A bow and arrow: Tox's full name actually translates to Archer in Greek, so its no surprise that he is gifted with archery. He has pin-point precision and knows the human body, making him capable of disabling an enemy before they could even get within range to fight him. Tempered Steel Short Sword and Long Sword:Using the short sword as an off-hand weapon and using the long sword as the on-hand weapon, Tox uses both of these swords to perform quick, cutting attacks that break down an enemy rather than thrusting and jabbing attacks that kill them. Tox prefers the more technical approach rather than flat out brutality. Vision stone Stone type: White Quartz The ability to alter ones vision in order to see anything from the organs of a human to the bacteria on their very skin. * Your power is useless against one that has the power augmentation ability, leaves you with weakness. However you must be in a 8 meter radius of the person. How he got the [[Vision Stone]] . '''Background Information''' Tox comes from a long line of warriors and archers. Most of his ancestors fought in the Peloponnesian War, and in the battle of Thermopylae which placed him in a all-around combat orientated home when he was younger. But Tox wasn't always such a great warrior, he use to be a terrible fighter. His family seems to have a gift for combat, but that gift apparently skipped over Tox and instead, he got the gift of a great mind. Instead of focusing on fighting, he focused on healing, leading him to study in the field of medicine. For practically his whole teen years, he studied to become a doctor with hopes of going to a university. Being a military family, his parent attempted to dissuade him of becoming a doctor, and when that didn't work, they resulted to a more violent approach. Tox was beaten a lot, sometimes beaten so bad that his eyes would be swollen shut. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Beta or Alpha to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' (Your [[Character Application]] can be approved by the Alpha or Beta's.) '''Approved by: YukoAburame'''